Dans quoi je me suis fourré
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Clint Barton cru mourir lorsque ses coéquipiers lui annoncent qu'il doit accompagner les jumeaux à un festival de musique. Hawksikver
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle fic en 4 chapitre est arrivé.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

 **Titre:** Dans quoi je me suis fourré !

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver

 **Perso principaux.** Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff,

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer :** tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Clint Barton cru mourir lorsque ses coéquipiers lui annoncerent qu'il devait accompagner les jumeaux à un festival de musique. Hawksilver.

 **Dans quoi je me suis fourré?**

L'agent Barton entra dans la tour Stark, il grimpa dans l'ascenseur en traînant les pieds en direction de l'étage des Avengers. Il revenait d'une mission catastrophique. Il était épuisé et n'espérait qu'une seule chose, boire un verre d'un des meilleurs scotch que possédait Stark, manger une pizza et se foutre au lit. Il entra dans le salon, le regard dans le vague, il remarqua, qu'il tombait bien, l'apéro était servi. Il salua tout le monde et s'assit sur l'un des canapé luxueux de Stark, à coté de Nath. Il s'aperçut vite que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il avait un bouton affreux sur la gueule?

" Quoi?! Dit-il en attrapant le verre de la veuve noire.

\- Tu tombes à pique, je crois. Répondit justement celle

-ci, légèrement énervé que son ami lui vole une énième fois son verre.

\- Pour? Demanda t-il en voyant le regard de Tony, Steve, Wanda et Thor sur lui.

\- On a besoin d'un chauffeur... Dit seulement Wanda.

\- Un chauffeur, bien voyons... Dit ce dernier en attrapant quelques biscuits apéritif pour aller avec le verre.

\- Ça te dis d'aller à Philadelphie? Lança Tony en se marrant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'aille foutre là bas? Rétorqua t-il.

\- T'aime bien la musique électronique? Ajouta Tony.

\- La musique électronique! Tu sais bien que toi et moi on a les mêmes goûts musicaux... Bon allez, dites moi ce qui se passe! Lança Clint en voyant Steve et Thor se marrer.

\- Pietro m'invite à un festival de musique électronique. Dit Wanda gênée.

\- Cool, tant mieux pour toi. Répondit Clint.

\- J'ai pas le permis. Dit aussitôt Wanda.

\- Tanpis pour toi... Ajouta Clint avant de réaliser que tout les regards étaient encore rivés sur lui. "Quoi?! Personne d'autre peut le faire?"

\- On a une mission Cap et moi. Lacha sa meilleure amie.

\- Thor? Proposa Clint.

\- Sérieusement Thor?! Dit Nath en se marrant.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu conduire, je me suis mis à croire en dieu. Lâcha Tony.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas ce que vous appelez, "le permis." Dit seulement Thor en se servant à nouveau du scotch luxueux de Tony tandis que celui

-ci faisait des gros yeux en voyant sa bouteille se vider à une vitesse astronomique.

\- Moi, non plus, c'est bien pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi. Ajouta Wanda.

\- Tony? Proposa à nouveau Clint.

\- Hors de question. Le gamin est trop chiant pour moi. Dit-il en attrapant la bouteille et la porter directement à ses lèvres.

\- Et moi alors?! Se défendit Clint.

\- Tu as déjà trois gamin, tu devrais savoir y faire avec celui là. Dit Captain America qui jusque là n'avait encore rien dit.

\- Et Ttu es le seul à pouvoir le supporter. Conclut Nath en récupérant son verre dans les mains de Clint.

\- Mais vous êtes sérieux! C'est hors de question! Râla Clint en croisant ses bras et se laissant tomber sur le dossier du canapé.

\- Allez fait le pour Wanda... Dit Tony.

Barton leva les yeux vers la sorcière rouge. Puis soupira... "Je le fais pour toi... Pas pour ton frère."

\- Cool, il va être trop content. Répondit Wanda toute souriante.

\- C'est quand? Demanda l'agent Barton en récupérant le verre de Nath.

\- Ce soir.

\- Ce soir? Putain, je suis naze en plus. Dit-il en regardant la veuve noire comme un malheureux. Celle-ci lui céda son verre.

\- T'en as plus besoin que moi je crois.

\- Allez pizza pour tout le monde! Lança Tony.

\- T'appelles ton frère. Ordonna Cap à Wanda.

La sorcière se leva souriante et parti en direction de la chambre du jumeau maléfique. Clint lui bu le verre de scotch d'une traître, c'est sûre, il allait en avoir besoin, supporter une Maximoff ça va mais l'autre... Il allait se pendre c'était sûre.

Le Maximoff arriva en traînant les pieds, il s'installa à côté de Thor. Il avait l'air de faire la gueule.

\- Fait pas la gueule gamin, moi aussi ça m'enchante pas. Lâcha Clint.

\- De quoi?! Demanda Pietro visiblement par au courant.

\- De vous conduire à ton truc... Dit Clint lasse. "Sers-moi un verre Nath." Ajouta t-il.

\- C'est mon verre Clint! C'est bon va t'en chercher un! R6ala la veuve noire.

\- Quoi? C'est toi qui nous accompagne? Demanda Pietro

\- Et oui. Malheureusement. Soupira l'agent du shield.

\- Il sourit tout à coup! hein... Tu auras ton Barton pour toi tout seul. Insinua Stark ce qui ne plu pas au Maximoff. Et à Barton non plus.

\- Ah ah ah très drôle. Un vieux à un festival de techno. Lança t-il en roulant des yeux.

\- De quoi? Demanda Clint.

\- Musique électronique égal Techno... Faut que tu te mettes à la page vieillard... Lança Quicksilver.

\- Tais-toi et va me chercher un verre plutôt. J'ai soif... Lacha Clint exaspéré.

\- Bois pas trop le vioc. Alcool et conduite ne font pas bon ménage. Dit le plus jeune.

\- T'occupe, je sais ce que je fais... Grogna Hawkeye.

\- Ouais comme la semaine dernière... Quand t'as encastré la voiture de Tony. Ajouta le Sokovien en riant.

\- Putain, je l'avais oublié ça! Dit Nath en riant.

\- Pas moi... Se plaignit Stark.

\- Ça commence déjà... Comme je te plaints Wanda. Lança Cap.

Speedy alla chercher un verre en un millième de seconde, heureux de savoir qu'il pourrait aller à son festival, et en plus ça, c'était Clint qui allait l'y accompagner. Le jeune Maximoff avait beau envoyer chier son coéquipier, il ne l'aimait pas moins. Il ne s'était pas sacrifier pour lui pour rien. Quoiqu'il en soit maintenant, il souriait. Il mangea sa pizza en quatrième vitesse, bien que Bruce qui venait de rentrer, lui expliqua les méfaits de l'ingurgitation et de la digestion rapide, il en avait mal à l'estomac pour lui. Mais Pietro n'avait pas une seconde à perdre, il devait se changer, son nouveau jean et son maillot blanc moulant ira parfaitement pour cette soirée. Il en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Clint regardait avait exaspération le Maximoff manger, lui prenait son temps. Il n'avait pas de métabolisme rapide et n'avait pas la santé d'un homme de 25 ans à peine. Et de toute façon, il ne pourrait tout simplement pas manger à cet allure. C'était hallucinant de le voir faire tout aussi vite, ça lui donnait le vertige. Clint mangeait sa dernière part de pizza lorsqu'il vit une tornade bleu passer devant lui. Il faillit s'étouffer.

\- Tu t'es changé ? Demanda Clint la bouche ouverte, la part dans la main.

\- Yes. Lacha t-il.

\- Je t'ai même pas vu partir. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Trop rapide... Allez vieillard, on y va... Wanda! Cria Pietro alors que sa sœur était dans la pièce.

\- Je suis là Pietro ne t'excite pas. Lança Wanda en se levant.

\- Tu me fatigues déjà. Se plaignit l'agent Barton .

\- Courage Clint. Lança Natasha.

\- Merci. Je vous retiens tous! Dit-il en pointant tout le monde du doigt.

Clint soupira en se levant, Pietro était déjà devant l'ascenseur. Wanda et Clint soufflaient en le rejoignant. Ils descendirent au garage, Pietro courait partout dans le garage. Clint ouvrit sa bagnole, Wanda prit la place à l'avant. "Allez voiture gamin !" Cria Clint.

Celui-ci Marmonna dans sa barbe une phrase que Clint ne comprit pas en s'engouffrant à l'arrière. Wanda soupira et lui répondit dans la même langue. Génial. Se dit Clint si en plus ils tapent discussion en sokovien durant toute la route ça va être super.

\- Ça fini à quel heure ton truc? Demanda Clint en mettant le gps sur son Stark phone.

\- Y'a pas d'heure. Au petit matin! Ça va être trop cool. Tu verras, tu vas adorer! Dit aussitôt Pietro.

\- J'en doute. Répondit seulement Clint en mettant le contact.

\- Mais si...

\- Et moi qui aspirait à me mettre sous la couette en rentrant. Ajouta Hawkeye en soupirant.

Pietro répondit en sokovien, Wanda lui fit des gros yeux. Clint souffla d'exaspération sans savoir que qu'avait encore dit ce gosse. Le silence était arrivé dans l'habitacle. 1h45 minutes pour arriver jusqu'à Philadelphie... Clint pensait qu'il n'arriverait pas à supporter Pietro mais celui-ci semblait bien calme à l'arrière.

\- Tu sembles bien calme, tu échafaudes une connerie? Demanda Clint en regardant Pietro dans le retroviseur.

\- Je réfléchi. Répondit Pietro.

\- Oh... Ça t'arrive? Dit Clint en se marrant.

Pietro tourna la tête vers la vitre et regarda le paysage défiler. Oui, il réfléchissait à un plan, comment faire craquer Clint Barton? Et jusque là, mis à part le faire boire, il n'en avait aucun idée. Clint alluma la radio. Un vieux groupe de rock retentit dans les haut parleurs.

\- C'est quoi ces musiques de vieux? Dit aussitôt le plus jeune.

\- Ce sont MES musiques. Répondit Clint.

\- Ouais, ben, TES musiques vont avec TON âge. Mets galaxie! Ordonna le Maximoff.

\- Hein!? Fit Clint en cherchant le regard du sokovien dans le rétro.

\- C'est une station de radio, il ne passe que de la musique électro. Informa Wanda.

\- Sûrement pas. Répondit alors Barton.

\- Allez s'te plait... Clint... Implora Quicksilver.

\- Clint? C'est bien la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Lacha Clint surpris.

\- Et donc comme je suis gentil avec toi... Insinua Pietro le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Essaye toujours... Je changerais pas de station et puis si j'ai bien compris on va en bouffer de l'électro. TON festival, TA musique. MA voiture, MA musique. Dit seulement Clint.

\- T'es pas marrant. Lacha Pietro en boudant.

\- Je suis pas sensé l'être. Dit Clint tout souriant.

Pietro soupira et regarda à nouveau les arbres et les lampadaires défiler. Le soleil disparaissait bien vite. Dans moins d'une heure, ils seront arrivés. Clint se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pendant que les jumeaux s'éclateraient. Peut-être finir ce rapport merdique qu'il remettait toujours à plus tard... Ou dormir... Dormir! Se dit-il.

Le reste de la route se passa dans le calme, la musique en plus. Puis Pietro sembla se réveiller, il voyait à présent les panneaux qui annonçait son fameux festival. Ils approchaient à grand pas, Clint entendit les basses du festival lui venir aux oreilles. Un parking avait été aménagé dans un champs, il se gara mais resta dans l'habitacle. Pietro sorti de la voiture ainsi que Wanda, puis le sokovien tapa au carreau. Clint souffla et ouvra la vitre. "Quoi?"

\- Tu viens pas? Demanda Pietro.

\- C'est plus de mon âge ça. Souffla Barton.

\- Oh... C'est vrai tu es un quadragénaire... Tu vas bientôt mourir... Pauvre vieux va.. Titilla Pietro pour faire réagir son archer préféré.

Clint prit une grand inspiration... Ce mec l'exaspérait. "OK, je viens..." Céda t-il.

Les trois Avengers avancèrent entre les bagnoles et plus ils avançaient, plus Clint regrettait de les avoir suivi. Les basses de la musique techno lui vrillaient déjà les tympans. Clint repéra aussitôt un bar où il pourrait s'installer. Boire. Boire et encore boire pour faire passer le temps. Et pour le supporter.

\- Je vais au bar. Dit seulement Clint avant de se diriger vers le comptoir.

\- OK vieillard... On te rejoint. Dit Pietro qui dansait déjà. Clint s'installa au bar et sortit la carte gold de Tony. Après tout c'était à cause des Avengers qu'il en était là. Il se prit un double scotch d'emblée, puis en commanda un deuxième. Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux clairs s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Bonsoir. Fit la femme. Clint leva un sourcil dans sa direction. La femme devait avoir 25 ans à tout casser. Grande et élancée. Que lui voulait-elle? "Jasmine." Ajouta la jeune femme.

\- Euh... Clint. Répondit-il seulement, tout de même un peu troublé.

\- Enchantée. Dit-elle avec un large sourire.

\- Hummm. Fit Clint en attrapant son verre.

\- Vous êtes seul? Demanda t-elle.

\- Euh... Non... Je.. (Suis le chauffeur des jumeaux diaboliques) voulait-il dire mais opta pour une autre approche ou plutôt échappatoire. "Je suis venu avec ma copine et son frère."

\- Menteur. Glissa la femme souriante en attrapant la main de Clint qu'il retira aussitôt. "Tu me paies un verre?" Clint eut un rire nerveux. Ça existait encore ce genre de fille? Il bu une gorgée de son verre en essayant de ne pas s'étrangler, tellement il riait.

\- Casse-toi! Dit une voix derrière lui. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme, derrière lui. Blond aux yeux clairs aussi. Pietro, bien entendu. "Il n'est pas intéressé. Hein Clintounet." Clintounet? Cette fois-ci, il s'étrangla. Pietro tapa dans son dos en souriant faussement.

\- Mais bien sûre. Va jouer! Clint et moi on a à faire. Dit la femme en caressant la cuisse de Clint. Celui-ci devient rouge de gêne et aussi de colère. Il enleva aussitôt sa main.

\- Je te paie un verre chéri. Dit Clint en se tournant vers Pietro. Celui-ci sourit largement et profita pour caresser les pectoraux de Clint par dessus sa chemise. Clint retira doucement ses mains. "Assieds-toi Pietro." Dit Clint. La femme se leva, les regarda de haut puis finit par abandonner et partie voir une autre conquête.

\- Deux autres! S'il vous plaît. Dit Clint au barman.

\- Tu pourrais me dire merci. Lâcha Pietro.

\- C'est moi qui te paie un verre, c'est à toi de me remercier. Dit-il en tendant la carte au barman.

\- Encore un peu tu te faisais violer par une blondasse. Dit Pietro légèrement excédé que Clint ne lui soit pas redevable.

\- Tant que c'est pas toi la blondasse. Lâcha Clint en souriant faussement.

\- Tu peux toujours aller la retrouver. Dit Pietro en attrapant le verre qu'on lui tendait.

\- En parlant de la retrouver. Elle est où ta soeur?

\- Ma sœur t'intéresse? Demanda Pietro surnoisement.

\- Non! Mais je suis votre nounou et accessoirement votre chauffeur. Ajouta Clint en trinquant avec son partenaire de beuverie.

\- Elle danse... Et tu ferais mieux de danser au lieu de picoler. Dit Pietro avant de boire plus la moitié de son verre

\- Dixit celui qui boit un scotch. Dit Clint en levant un sourcil médusé par la descente de Pietro.

\- J'ai un métabolisme rapide, je peux pas être déchiré.

\- T'en as de la chance si tu savais toute les cuites que je me suis pris avec Nath! Répondit Clint en se faisant une grimace se souvenant des lendemain de soirée, car bien entendu les jour de cuite, il ne s'en souvenait plus.

\- Allez bois ton verre vieillard et suit moi... On va danser... Lança Pietro en buvant l'autre moitié de son verre. Clint avala la moitié et lui tendit l'autre moitié. Pietro rit et avala le verre avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmèner danser.

Clint était parmis tout ces jeunes. Il ne savait pas comment danser. Surtout sur cette musique de barge. Il repéra Wanda et alla la rejoindre.

\- Ça va Wanda?! Demanda Clint en criant.

\- Oui et toi?! Répondit-elle sur le même decibel.

\- Ça va... Tu vas rire mais je sais pas comment danser! Dit-il en faisant une grimace.

\- Ah! Personne ne sait... Bouge tes pieds! Dit-elle en riant. Facile à dire. Se dit il. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas assez bu pour danser.

\- Décontractes-toi... Souffla Pietro dans son oreille. "T'es tout rigide... Oh... Ta petite blonde te regarde, j'ai l'impression." Clint fronça des yeux. Il détestait ce genre de femme. Il attrappa les mains de la sokovienne et la fit danser. Pietro soupira et se colla à Clint, derrière son dos. Il ne lâchait pas la femme des yeux. Clint était à lui... Dans ses rêves, oui, peut-être, mais quand même. Il ne le laisserai pas à une pimbêche. La seule personne avec qui il pouvait voir Clint serait sa soeur. Au moins avec elle, il était sûre que Clint serait entre de bonne mains. Il regarda sa soeur rire et sourire. Peut-être que Clint lui plaisait, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas cédé, quand il lui avait demandé de lui laisser la place à l'avant. Clint se tourna vers Pietro, lui sourit et regarda à nouveau Wanda. Pietro alla se placer derrière sa soeur et attrapa leur mains, à tout les deux. Il voyait le sourire de Clint. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement bien vu mais là... Il était magnifique. Peut-être que c'était Wanda qui le faisait sourire à ce point là. Peut être bien que Wanda lui plaisait contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure. Clint se pencha vers l'oreille de Wanda. Pietro vit les lèvres de l'archer bouger mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. L'archer leur fit signe et parti

\- Il est parti où? Demanda aussitôt Pietro à l'oreille de sa soeur, en se collant contre elle.

\- Picoler, je crois... Dit seulement Wanda.

\- Il te plaît ? Demanda Pietro.

\- Pietro... Biensure que non... tu le sais... Dit sa soeur en se tournant face à lui.

\- Je crois que tu lui plaîs. Dit Pietro en faisant un grimace.

\- Va le rejoindre... Dit Wanda.

\- Je te laisse pas... Répondit il.

\- OK... Mais du coup, il est seul, au bar, sans défense, pauvre Clint... Dit Wanda en souriant.

\- Ne laisse personne t'approcher... Elle est à moiaaaaa! Cria Pietro pour faire comprendre aux mecs autour qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher, Wanda éclata de rire puis laissa son frère aller voir son amoureux transit.


	2. Chapter 2

Gahkeye: merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Dans quoi je me suis fourré

Chapitre 2

.

Pietro, le sourire aux lèvres, s'en alla rejoindre Clint Barton et son bar. Et son verre de scotch.

\- Encore du scotch! Stark déteint sur toi. Dit Pietro derrière lui.

\- Je te dirais bien de t'asseoir mais y'a plus de place... Tu peux donc aller danser. Répondit celui-ci en buvant une autre gorgée.

\- Je pourrais toujours m'asseoir sur toi. Dit surnoisement Pietro.

\- Mais bien sûre! Dit Clint en riant.

\- Cool. Dit Pietro le sourire béant.

\- C'était ironique... Soupira Clint.

\- Moins cool. Tu m'offres un verre!? Avec la carte de Stark? Ajouta Pietro en se marrant.

\- À quoi ça sert, tu peux pas te bourrer la gueule!

\- J'ai pas dis de l'alcool. J'ai dis un verre vieillard! Taquina encore une fois Pietro.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Et toi, tu devrais arrêter c'est quoi ton cinquième verre? Demanda Pietro en attrapant son verre et en avalant une gorgée avant de le lui remettre dans les mains.

\- Euh... Le troisième, simple. J'ai pris un double en arrivant. Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Sans compter ceux à la tour. Ajouta le jumeau.

\- Tu me surveilles? Dit Clint excédé.

\- Enfin de compte c'est moi ta nounou. Dit Pietro en riant.

\- Merci la nounou? Tu chantes des berceuses... À ton âge, tu dois t'en rappeler c'était il y a pas longtemps non?

\- Non... Mais je peux te changer ta couche vieillard ou te donner le biberon, à toi de choisir. Clint ne savait pas s'il devait comprendre ce qu'il avait comprit. Pietro Maximoff venait de lui faire une proposition ou c'était lui qui avait l'esprit mal tourné? Il chassa ses idées et bu son verre cul sec puis commanda un scotch et deux sodas. Pour les gosses.

\- Tu viens? On va retrouver Wanda. Dit Pietro en attrapant le verre destiné à sa charmante soeur.

\- Elle te manque déjà? Demanda Clint qui n'était pas trop motivé pour retourner parmis ce monde.

\- J'aime pas la laisser toute seule. Avoua le frère inquiet.

\- Ta soeur sait se défendre... Dit Clint en le regardant par dessus son épaule.

\- Tu veux pas me laisser retourner danser? Je te manque déjà? Demanda Pietro.

\- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te suivre! Dit Clint en riant.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Alors tu viens? Dit Pietro en montrant les autres danser.

\- J'arrive... Dit Clint en riant.

À nouveau parmi les jeunes surexcités, Clint se sentait toujours pas à sa place. De plus, il se sentait oppressé. Il eut une subite envie de fumer, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis Laura.

\- T'as pas une clope? J'ai envie de fumer. Chuchota t-il dans l'oreille de Pietro

\- Depuis quand tu fumes? Répondit Pietro.

\- Demande moi plutôt depuis combien de temps, j'ai arrêté de fumer. Retourna la question au plus jeune.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu as arrêté? Demanda Pietro en riant.

\- 12 ans. Alors...

\- Ben, je fume pas... Attends-moi à l'entrée j'arrive. Dit Pietro en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Clint obéit et ne demanda pas son reste ni même pas le pourquoi du comment, il s'éloigna de tout ce brouahah. Enfin au calme se dit-il, enfin, la musique était toujours là mais il était assez loin pour ne plus avoir les oreilles qui hurlaient de douleur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Il vit une clope apparaître sous son nez. "Cadeau."

\- T'as du feu? Demanda Clint.

\- Tu veux mes poumons?

\- Ahaha très drôle. Fit Clint en soupirant.

\- Bah quoi les tiens sont vieux.

Clint soupira et accosta une jeune demoiselle. "Excusez moi mademoiselle. Auriez vous du feu? S'il vous plaît?" La jeune femme sourit et sortit un briquet. Il alluma sa clope puis remercit la jeune femme.

\- Quel galanterie monsieur Barton. Dit Pietro en souriant.

\- Je t'apprendrais un jour, gamin.

Pietro pouffa de rire, puis se calma. "Merci de nous avoir emmener... Je pensais que je n'y serais jamais venu finalement."

\- Ça m'enchantais pas. Avoua Clint

\- Pourquoi m'enchantais pas, ça t'enchantes maintenant? Demanda t-il.

\- Bah c'est moins pire que ce que je pensais... Je supporte pas la foule.. Avoua t-il. "Et l'électro c'est vraiment pas mon truc..."

\- Faut que tu te détends... Dit Pietro d'une voix douce.

\- La seule chose qui me détends... C'est... Clint rit nerveusement. Oui il pensait à ça. Il pensait au sexe... "L'alcool!" Lacha t-il en riant..

\- Mais bien sûre... Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. "Ben, bois... Au pire, je conduirais."

\- Sûrement pas... Dit aussitôt Barton.

\- Au pire, on dormira dans la bagnole... Dit Pietro.

\- Ou à l'hôtel... Proposa Clint.

\- Ou à l'hôtel... Répéta Pietro. "Ça veut dire que tu vas essayer de te détendre?"

\- Avec cette musique de barge?

\- C'est de la musqiue Clint... Laisses-toi emporter... Lui chuchota t-il. "Tu me laisses fumer?"

\- Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu m'appelle par mon prénom, ça commence à me perturber. Avoua Clint malgré lui.

\- Te perturber, carrément? Dit Pietro en souriant.

\- Ouais enfin... À trouver ça louche... C'est quoi l'embuscade ? Demanda Clint en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Y'a pas d'embuscade. Cli- Vieillard... Se reprit t-il. Clint s'appuya contre un poteau et regarda le ciel... Il rendit la clope à moitié fumé à Pietro.

\- Ah bah vous. Pietro!? Gronda Wanda. En voyant son frère fumer.

\- Oups. Dit-il en prenant une taf puis la tendit à nouveau à son propriétaire

\- Tu danses plus? Demanda Clint.

\- J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent. Se plaignit Wanda.

\- Au pire, on reprend la route... Clint en a marre aussi... Souffla Pietro un peu déçu.

\- Clint n'est pas en mesure de conduire, surtout quand il parle de lui à la troisième personne. Dit Barton en riant de lui-même.

\- Je sais... On s'achète une bouteille et on picole ici. Là ... Où là bas... Loin du bruit... Conclut le Maximoff

\- Quand tu dis "on" s'achète, tu parles de Tony? Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Biensure!

\- Partant! Lâcha Clint en s'engouffrant à nouveau au coeur de la fête.

\- Tu vas où? Demanda Pietro en voyant Clint entrer à nouveau.

\- Chercher les bouteilles! Cria Clint.

\- Il a bien dit "les" bouteilles?!

\- Rhô laisse le... Il sourit... Ça lui fait du bien... Soupira Pietro.

\- Je voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelques chose... Répondit Wanda réellement inquiète.

\- T'es sûre qu'il te plaît pas?! Demanda aussitôt Pietro.

\- Mais non! T'es fatiguant Pietro... c'est juste qu'il a déjà bien bu...

\- Je sais... Mais il en a envie... J'ai pas envie d'être aussi con que sa femme. J'ai envie de le laisser vivre, moi! Dit Pietro en bombant le torse.

\- Hum... Les jumeaux s'assirent un instant sur le plot en béton du poteau un instant. Cela faisait déjà 20 minutes qu'il était parti.

\- Il est long... C'est inquiétant non? Dit Wanda.

\- Tu veux que j'aille voir rapidos? Demanda le frère.

\- N'utilise pas ton pouvoir en public! Gronda la sorcière rouge.

\- Pour Clint! Dit Pietro.

\- Ben, justement, Clint t'interdirait de le faire... Insista t-elle.

\- Ah bah voilà! Enfin on s'inquiétait nous... Dit Pietro en attrapant une bouteille que Clint lui tendait.

\- Oh... Pauvre choux tu ne sais plus vivre sans moi! J'ai pensé à nous. Dit Clint.

\- Pourquoi à vous? Demanda Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- C'est à toi que je parle Pietro! J'ai acheté des clopes... Et un briquet... Dit Clint en lui faisant une grimace. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire puis choppèrent Clint de chaque cotés.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les trois Avengers avancèrent plus loin, à l'écart de tous. Ils s'assirent à terre, Clint posa ses bouteilles sur le sol, une de whisky et une de soda. Pietro lui tendit le scotch.

\- Et j'ai pensé à toi Wanda. Du soda.

\- Et moi? Demanda le gamin.

\- Toi tu bois tout... et puis t'as déjà des clopes. Tiens allume s'en une. Dit Clint en lui envoyant le paquet.

\- Clint! Ne l'incite pas à fumer voyons...

\- Il est majeur... Il est vacciné et c'est occasionnel! OK Pietro.

\- Oui papa. Dit Pietro en souriant comme un enfant. "Tu m'allumes?" Ajouta t-il.

\- Merde, j'ai foutu où le briquet... Clint se leva puis tata ses poches... Pietro sorti une clope et lui renvoya le paquet. .. Il l'attrappa au vol puis retrouva enfin le briquet. Il le lui jeta puis s'assit à nouveau

\- Une meuf à poil! Dit Pietro médusé en voyant l'image sur le briquet.

\- Y'avait que ça... Ben, c'est cool, on a chacun sa bouteille en fait. Dit Clint souriant.

\- Ouais santé je vous aime tout les deux. Dit Pietro les étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Santé mon frère, santé Clint.

\- Ouais santé à vous deux. Chacun burent une gorgée de sa bouteille. Wanda cligna des yeux, car les bulles lui montait au nez. Clint cligna des yeux car le scotch lui arracher la gorge. Pietro lui, garda les yeux ouvert sur son Clint adoré. L'agent Barton se mit sur ses coudes mais ne lâchait pas sa bouteille pour autant. "T'endors pas sur la clope gamin." Lança t-il.

Pietro lui tendit la clope. "Tiens vieillard."

\- Vous me faites rire tout les deux. Lacha Wanda en voyant leurs petit jeu à tout les deux.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dis sur quelqu'un qui fume derrière quelqu'un d'autre? Demanda Pietro.

\- Qu'il lit dans ses pensées! Sauf que c'est quand on boit dans le verre d'un autre Pietro! Répondit Clint en riant.

\- Je sais... C'est pour ça que j'ai bu dans ton verre tout à l'heure. Informa le plus jeune en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Et tu voulais lire quoi? Demanda Clint en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Tout ce que tu veuilles bien me montrer.

\- Oh... Joli! Elle est pas mal, j'avoue. Dit Clint avant de prendre une taffe de la clope. Clint sentait les regards de Pietro sur lui. Il faisait sombre, seule la lune les éclairait mais oui il voyait ses pupilles le regarder. "On aurait dû aller dans la bagnole." Lança le Maximoff.

\- On est bien là. Répondit Clint en tirant sur la clope.

\- On aurait pu mettre un peu de musique... Dit Pietro en s'allongeant sur le dos

\- J'ai froid... Se plaignit soudainement Wanda.

\- J'ai une couverture polaire dans la bagnole et une couverture de survie. Tu veux que j'aille la chercher? Demanda Clint.

\- Non te déplace pas... Répondit Wanda.

\- Prends ma veste. Dit Clint en se battant pour l'enlever.

\- Je vais y aller, restez-là... Dit Pietro légèrement jaloux que Clint prenne soin de sa soeur comme ça. Clint soupira mais jeta les clefs de bagnoles à Pietro. En un millième de secondes, il était revenu et du se confronter aux regards assassins de sa soeur et de Clint.

\- Putain Maximoff! Râla Clint.

\- N'utilise pas ton pouvoir en public! Gronda sa soeur.

\- On te l'a déjà dit cent fois! T'es chiant des fois sérieux... Ajouta Clint excédé par le comportement du plus jeune.

\- Rhô c'est bon. Se défendit le coureur.

\- Comportes-toi en adulte un peu! Continua de dire Clint.

\- Je suis un adulte agent Barton! Répliqua le Sokovien.

\- Et ben, on dirait pas. Répondit Clint énervé à nouveau.

\- Et c'est reparti... Soupira Wanda en s'écroulant à terre.

\- C'est lui... Dit Clint en pointant Pietro du doigts, puis il regarda Wanda qui était sans doute excédée par leur dispute incessante.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai froid. Murmura Pietro les yeux baissés.

\- Ben, prend la couverture de survie! Maintenant que tu l'as ramené ici en mach 2!

\- T'as pas froid toi!? Demanda doucement Pietro les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol, tel un chien battu.

\- Non l'alcool me réchauffe. Dit Clint.

\- T'es déchiré? Demanda Pietro.

\- Un peu... Beaucoups... Si je m'endors réveil-moi... Ajouta l'agent du shield.

\- Tu risques le coma éthylique ? Demanda aussitot Wanda, inquiète.

\- Je risque l'hypothermie. Avoua Barton. Pietro se leva et s'assit à côté du plus vieux puis partagea la couverture avec lui.

\- Comme ça tu mourras pas... Chuchota Pietro à l'oreille du plus vieux.

\- Excuse-moi de te gueuler dessus. Mais faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça... Je dis ça pour toi... Les pouvoirs magiques ou mutant ne plaisent pas à tout le monde. On est parfois considérés comme des monstres.

\- Toi t'es tranquille, t'en as pas de pouvoirs. Lâcha Wanda.

\- Merci de me rappeler que je suis le seul à ne pas en avoir. Dit Clint en faisant une grimace.

\- Stark et Sam n'en ont pas non plus. Rectifia Wanda.

\- Sam a des ailes! Et le réacteur ARK de Tony n'est pas trop apprécié non plus. Dit Clint.

\- Ouais ben... Pouvoir ou pas. Ce sera toujours toi mon héros. Déclara Pietro.

\- Hum... Dit Clint en lui souriant. "T'avais pas parler de musique ?"

\- De l'électro? Dit Pietro en se marrant.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras mais pas à 120 décibels par pitié. Répondit Clint en roulant des yeux.

Pietro s'exécuta et sorti son Stark phone. Il choisit un album plutôt house, plus doux que tout ce qu'il avaient pu entendre avant. Clint ferma les yeux et but quelques gorgée de la bouteille puis il se tourna vers Wanda. "Ta soeur dort. Dit lui qu'elle vienne avec nous. J'aime pas la savoir trop loin."

\- Elle est à un mètre. Chuchota Pietro.

\- C'est déjà trop... Je voudrais pas qu'ils vous arrivent quoique se soit.

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à deux gamins de Sokovie? Demanda Pietro.

\- Je tiens à tous les gamins. Y comprit les sokoviens. Sinon j'aurais pas tenté de se sauver ce gosse.

\- Tu l'as sauvé Clint.

\- C'est toi qui nous a sauvé Pietro... Dit Clint en prenant Pietro dans ses bras. "La couverture de survie c'est pas top." Ajouta t-il.

\- Ça va. Dit Pietro heureux d'être dans les bras de son clintounet chéri.

\- Tu grelotes. J'imagine même pas ta soeur... Allez debout partons d'ici... Ordonna le plus vieux.

\- Tu te sents apte à conduire? Demanda Pietro.

\- J'ai pas vraiment le choix... Souffla t-il.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Murmura Pietro en regardant son archer dans les yeux.

\- Pas moi... En moi, je parle, pas en toi. On va déjà aller dans la bagnole, on avisera ensuite. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Clint en tentant de lire dans le regard de son ami.

\- Rien... Chuchota Pietro complètement sous le charme de Clint Barton.

\- Me dit pas rien... Dit Clint qui avait sans doute compris à présent. "Bon, allez, réveil ta soeur..."

Pietro sourit, se leva puis réveilla Wanda. Clint plia la couverture de survie et attrappa les trois bouteille, puis tout les trois s'en allèrent vers la bagnole.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans quoi je le suis fourré

chapitre 3

.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la bagnole, Wanda s'installa à l'arrière, la couverture sur elle. Clint mit le contact et activa directement le chauffage. Il dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille et but une ou deux gorgée. "Oups." Dit-il. "C'était ta bouteille."

\- Tout ça pour lire dans mes pensées. Lança Pietro en ricanant.

Clint le regarda et fronca les yeux. "J'y arrive pas. Sûrement à cause de tout ce que j'ai vu. Bu. Oups." Dit Clint en riant.

\- Oups. Oui... J'aime bien te voir rire comme ça, ça change du Barton de la tour. Dit Pietro en faisant une grimace.

\- Ouais l'alcool me fait mieux te supporter donc voilà. Dit Clint en buvant à nouveau une gorgée du whisky.

\- Seulement l'alcool ? Demanda Pietro surnoisement.

\- Seulement, oui, je vois pas pourquoi sinon. Je suis déchiré... Ajouta t-il. "Tu crois qu y'a un hôtel pas trop loin?"

Pietro sortit son Stark phone et chercha une chambre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il trouva enfin. "Il y en a une ... Trois personnes à Philadelphie mais c'est 172$ la chambre.

\- On s'enfout c'est Stark qui paie. Dit Clint sérieusement.

\- Il va pas te faire chier? S'inquiéta le plus jeune.

\- C'est à cause de lui que je me retrouve ici. Il peut pas te supporter. Moi je le peux mais avec de l'alcool et une chambre d'hôtel. Ajouta Clint.

\- Quel proposition indécente! Lança Pietro en riant.

\- Fait pas ton choqué. Envoie plutôt l'adresse. Dit Barton en attachant sa ceinture.

\- Ça va aller? Demanda Pietro.

\- On verra... Au pire je compte sur toi pour utiliser ta vitesse pour nous éviter l'accident. Attache ta soeur.

\- Pas con, j'y avais pas pensé... Dit-il en attachant la ceinture de sécurité de Wanda, puis il s'assit a nouveau devant. "Du coup, je pense à ça, on peut rentrer à New York."

Clint regarda Pietro en levant un sourcil. "Tu veux vraiment rentrer? Non parce que si je rentre avec 4 grammes dans le sang, Cap va me défoncer.

\- C'est parti pour l'hôtel donc! Dit Pietro joyeux.

\- Ceinture gamin! Râla Barton en passant la marche arrière. "Et parles-moi..."

\- Parles-moi? Dit Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- Pour pas m'endormir... Ajouta Clint en le regardant tout souriant.

\- Que veux tu que je te dise? Demanda t-il.

\- Ce que tu veux, je suis tout ouïe.

Pietro réfléchit un moment. De quoi pouvait-il bien lui parler? De la Sokovie encore? Il aurait l'impression que se soit le seul sujet de conversation. Clint était son sujet de conversation avec Wanda. Il prit une grosse bouffée d'air et se lanca. "Quand je t'ai vu chez Stark. Avec vision et tout ca. J'ai pensé que tu ferais un bon petit ami pour Wanda."

\- Ah ouais... Pourquoi ça? Demanda Clint.

\- Je sais pas... T'avais l'air parfait. Dit seulement Pietro sans pouvoir le regarder.

\- J'en ai plus l'air? Demanda Clint en riant.

\- Si... Mais de son côté... Elle me répète tout le temps qu'elle ne t'aime pas. Enfin si elle t'aime bien. Mais..

\- J'ai compris Pietro... Dit-il en souriant à un Pietro très nerveux.

\- Cap est trop carré ! Dans le sens ... À cheval sur les principes. Pietro leva le poing bomba son torse puis fit semblant de crier "Avengers rassemblement! Allez allez en rang deux par deux!"

\- Je le suis aussi. Ajouta Clint en riant de l'imitation sommaire de captain America.

\- Pas autant que lui.

\- C'est vrai. Et Tony? Demanda t-il.

\- Tony... Trop Stark déjà... Et trop prétentieux aussi. Dit Pietro en faisant une grimace. "Je suis Tony Stark et je suis le meilleur ingénieur! Dit Pietro.

\- Il a un cerveau de génie, il a de quoi... Le défendit Clint, mais Pietro ne l'écouta pas, il continua de parler.

\- Thor trop... Louche... Vision j'en parle même pas... Dit Pietro en faisant une grimace qui fit mourir de rire Clint.

\- Et Sam et Rhodey? Demanda Clint, après avoir son reprit son souffle.

\- Je les connaissais pas encore... Rhodey à l'air droit... Mais je crois que Sam plairait plus à Wanda.

\- Je crois aussi. Affirma Clint. Tu T'inquiètes de trop pour ta soeur tu sais. Je pense qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Tu crois pas? Ajouta Clint.

\- Je l'ai toujours protégé. Je sais que... Qu'elle est bien plus mature que moi. Dit aussitôt Pietro en faisant une grimace.

\- Je crois plutôt qu'elle ne montre pas seulement son côté enfantin, comparé à toi. Enchaina de suite l'agent.

\- On est reparti sur ça? Demanda Pietro en riant.

\- Mais non! Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Tu es aussi mature qu'elle mais tu le montres moins, c'est tout. Dit Clint.

\- Un compliment de Clint Barton faut que je l'écris dans mon journal intime. Dit Pietro en pouffant de rire.

Clint rit puis reprit. "Non sérieusement... après je peux te comprendre, moi aussi, je suis assez protecteur. Avoua Clint en pensant à sa famille.

\- Avec Nath. Dit Pietro.

\- Pas que... Avec Nath, oui, mes enfants aussi. Et même Laura... Ajouta Clint.

\- Et moi. Enfin, je veux dire les autres Avengers. Se reprit Pietro.

\- Et toi oui... Et les autres Avengers. Dit Clint souriant.

\- Je croyais que tu sortais avec la veuve noire sur le coup. Avoua Pietro.

\- Ah! Dit Clint en riant.

\- Et puis j'ai compris qu'elle était avec le monstre vert. C'est ma soeur qui m'a tout raconté à mon réveil. Ta femme. Tes enfants. Et même le petit dernier... Ajouta Pietro, tristement se rappellant de se moment où il avait comprit que Clint Barton ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

\- Nathaniel... Souffla Barton. "L'hôtel est juste derrière. J'ai hâte de dormir. Je suis naze pas toi?" Demanda t-il.

\- Ça va... Je suis jeune. Ajouta Pietro en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ouais et tu peux pas te bourrer la gueule... Et tu t'es pas tapé une mission de merde. Ajouta Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Ta journée était si catastrophique que ça... Souffla le plus jeune.

\- Ouais... Mais la soirée fut beaucoup plus agréable. Réveil ta soeur... Dit Clint en se garant. Clint sorti immédiatement de la bagnole et alla au guichet automatique. La machine lui donna un ticket avec un code pour la porte.

Les yeux à moitié réveillés, Wanda grimpa les escaliers soutenue par son frère et encadrée par le plus vieux des trois. C'était une suite avec une chambre et un salon, muni d'un canapé lit . Clint enleva sa veste et s'écroula dans le canapé. Tandis que Pietro alla mettre sa soeur au lit dans la chambre.

Clint attrappa sa veste, ses yeux fermés et sortit le paquet de clope. Il s'en alluma une puis attrappa sa bouteille. Il senti quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux. Pietro .

\- Tu m'offres une clope l'ancêtre. Demanda aussitôt Pietro.

\- Tu commences à trop fumer toi. Répondit Clint.

\- Tu peux parler. Rétorqua Pietro.

\- Je suis grand.

\- Moi aussi... Assez pour savoir ce que je fais. Allez donnes-moi s'en une s'te plait. Demanda Pietro gentiment.

Clint céda et lui fila une clope, qu'il alluma ensuite. Pietro enleva ses baskets et replia ses jambes sur les coussins du canapé. Il attrappa la bouteille de Clint et but une gorgée, puis la lui rendit. Clint but quelques gorgée puis posa la bouteille à terre à ses pieds.

\- Je devrais arrêter de boire... Marmonna le plus vieux.

\- T'es déchiré encore?

\- Carrément. Affirma Barton.

\- Ben, on dirait pas. Dit Pietro en souriant.

\- J'ai été entraîner par Black Widow! J'arrive à parler correctement. Mais dans ma tête c'est le bazar!

\- J'aimerai être à ta place. Dit Pietro en soupirant. Clint pouffa de rire. Et Pietro reprit. "Parce que dans ma tête c'est toujours le bazar. Peut-être qu'en étant déchiré tout se mettrait en place."

\- Pauvre choux... Dit Clint en ricanant.

\- Tu te fout de moi? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- Un peu. Avoua ce dernier.

\- Enfoiré. Lacha Pietro.

\- Oh! Le gros mot! Si cap était là. T'aurais eut une fessée. Lacha Clint en se marrant, tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Je dirais peut-être pas non. Répondit Pietro en fermant les yeux.

\- Une fessée? De cap? Moi j'en voudrais pas. Dit aussitôt l'archer se rappelant de la force de captain America.

\- Une fessée, de toi... Clint pouffa une seconde fois...

\- T'aime bien la fessée ? Demanda Clint.

\- Seulement quand c'est toi qui la donne. Ajouta le jeune téméraire.

\- Ne me cherche pas gamin. Dit Clint en tirant sur sa clope.

\- Enfoiré... Petit con. Archer de pacotille! Peut-être que ça t'incitera à me la donner cette fessée. Lacha Pietro taquin.

Clint se mordit la lèvres inférieure. Puis ouvrit les yeux. "T'es qu'un sale gosse."

\- Ouais... Dit Pietro en se penchant sur lui. Il attrappa la bouteille de l'archer tout en fixant l'archer dans les yeux. Il devissa le bouchon et but une longue gorgée.

\- Hey bois pas tout... Tu peux pas déchiré ta gueule. Marmonna Clint.

\- On dit "se" déchirer "la" gueule.

\- Ouais ben, c'est ce que je dis... Tu restes trop clean pour boire. Donnes-moi ça. Dit l'archer en arrachant la bouteille des mains de Pietro. Mais celui ci était bien trop rapide pour lui.

\- Effectivement, t'es bourré. Dit Pietro en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Mais euhhhh. Se plaignit Clint.

\- Ouvre la bouche. Ordonna le plus jeune.

Clint rit nerveusement mais finit par ouvrir la bouche. Pietro sourit et fit couler un peu du liquide ambrée dans la gorge de son archer. Celui ci avala la première gorgée mais du liquide glissa sur son menton puis sur sa gorge. Clint poussa la bouteille. "Doucement..." Murmura t-il. Après avoir avalé la deuxième gorgée.

Pietro regarda les lèvres fermées de l'archer, humidifiées par l'alcool, son regard devia sur une minuscule goutellette de scotch qui s'était formé sur son menton. Il passa son doigt sous le menton de Clint pour y récupérer le liquide. Lorsque Clint ouvrit les yeux, il vit Pietro, le doigt dans la bouche. Sans savoir pourquoi Clint glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Pietro puis le plus jeune des deux réduisit l'espace entre eux. Leurs lèvres se percutèrent violemment, Pietro était tout excité depuis le temps où il attendait ça. Pour Clint s'était toujours autant le bazar dans sa tête. Il en avait tellement envie lui aussi. Heureusement ou malheureusement l'alcool ne lui laissa pas réfléchir aux conséquence alors que sa langue jouait dans la bouche du plus jeune.

Pietro, enleva un à un les boutons de la chemise de Clint puis glissa sa main sur les pectoraux brûlant du tireur. Celui-ci gemit aussitôt puis ouvrit les yeux... Il plongea son regard embué dans celui de Pietro puis il passa directement sa main sous le t-shirt du plus jeune. Pietro frissonna, ce qui incita à Clint a enlever le tissus entre eux et attira le Sokovien contre lui. Les mains de Clint glissèrent sur le dos de Pietro. Ça faisait bien longtemps que Clint n'avait pas autant été excité... Surtout avec un mec. Il attrappa aussitôt ses lèvres, sa langue connaissant à présent le passage. Pietro caressait doucement les pectoraux du plus vieux tout en se laissant parsemer de baisser. Clint descendit sur la gorge de Pietro, qui avait l'air conquis... En général c'était lui qui tenaient les rennes mais avec Clint, il se laissa tenter pour se laisser emporter par ses baisers sensuelles.

Clint caressait toujours son dos d'une main tandis que la deuxième agrippa sa hanche droite. Le souffle de Pietro devint plus dense... Il avait l'air d'apprécier jusqu'à qu'il sentit que Clint lâcha sa peau pour entreprendre de déboucler sa ceinture. Le coeur de Pietro rata un battement. Ce n'était pas là première fois pourtant là, il était stressé, anxieux... Et bizarement mal à l'aise tout à coup. C'était Hawkeye bon dieu! C'était l'agent Barton qui débouclait sa ceinture... Le plus jeune avait longtemps espéré... Et pourtant il se braqua... Clint n'aurait jamais fait ça s'il était a jeûn. Peut-être le regretterait-il au réveil? Et peut-être que ce que désirait Clint ce n'était pas lui, Pietro Maximoff, mais juste un mec? Il chopa les mains de Clint qui avait déjà débouclé sa ceinture et qui s'attaquait au deuxième bouton de son Jean.

\- Pietrooo. Ronronna t-il

\- Chuttt. Doucement... Lâcha Pietro... Clint le regarda avec des yeux et un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu un regard... Embué... Vague... alcoolisé... Clint glissa ses mains par dessus le Jean de Pietro pour atterir sur ses fesses. Puis il revint pour finir ce qu'il avait entreprit de commencer. Pietro lui chopa à nouveau les mains...

\- Maieuuuuuuh. Rala Clint mais tout souriant. "Tu me plais pietrooo." Dit-il en enlevant ses mains puis attrappa sa nuque pour lui reprendre les lèvres. De son autre main, il tenta à nouveau de la déshabiller. Pietro lui attrappa la main.

\- T'es têtu toi ! Lacha Pietro en ricanant. Car il savait que Clint n'était pas un gros pervers. Enfin du moins, il l'espérait.

\- Hummmm... Oui... Très, très, têtu... Allez... Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Nooon... Dit Pietro en attrapant sa main droite. "Cherche pas, je suis trop rapide." Ajouta Pietro.

\- Maieuuuuh. Râla encore Clint.

\- Non... Noooon! Dit-il à nouveau en choppant la gauche... "J'ai dis non... Mais... Arrête." Lacha Pietro en plaquant l'agent sur le canapé, les mains au dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu me plais Pieetroooo. Je te jure... Murmura Clint en tentant de lui voler un baiser.

\- Chuuut. Fit Pietro. "Calme-toi..." Clint le regarda.

\- Embrasse-moi..

\- OK mais... tu te calmes. Hein. Conclut Pietro en embrassant son héros, héros toujours sous le contrôle d'un second qui l'immobilisait.

Pietro rompit le baiser puis se laissa tomber sur Clint, le visage dans son cou, sans lâcher les mains baladeuses de Clint toujours au dessus de sa tête. Clint en profita pour mordiller son oreille et malgré que ça faisait un effet du diable au plus jeune, il essaya d'y faire abstraction. Il ne voulait pas abuser de l' état d'ébriété de l'agent.

Pietro commença à somnoler lorsqu'il entendit... Le silence. Plus de râle, plus de plainte. Son oreille n'était plus mordillée par un agent du shield déchiré. Clint Barton dormait. Pietro lacha doucement ses mains. Qu'ils remit le long de son corps, son regard tomba sur les lèvres de l'archer. Juste un petit baiser. Juste un dernier. Se dit Pietro. Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de s'endormir à moitié allongé sur l'homme qu'on surnommait Hawkeye.

\- Pietro... Chuchota une voix féminine.

\- Hum... Grogna t-il pour lui répondre.

\- Il faut se réveiller...

\- Ouais... Gemit Pietro en se retournant.

\- Oh! Mon dieu! Fit la soeur en voyant que non seulement son frère était bel et bien torse nu, allongé à moitié sur l'archer qui lui avait la chemise grande ouverte, mais qu'en plus de ça la ceinture de Pietro était débouclé.. "Il s'est passé quelques chose entre vous?!" Dit Wanda avec les yeux en forme de bille.

\- Oui et non... Je t'expliquerai... Soupira t-il en le regardant.

\- OK, je te laisse le plaisir de le réveiller... Je pars vite fait sous la douche.

\- Merci, t'es trop sympa... Bafouilla Pietro qui appréhendait la réaction de celui-ci. Il remit sa ceinture en place puis le réveilla. "Clint lèves-toi..." Murmura Pietro.

\- Hum quoi... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Lèves-toi... Insista Pietro.

\- Hum... Clint ouvrit un oeil, et vit le visage déformé du plus jeune. Puis ouvrit l'autre. "Je dois avoir une sale tête aussi." Lança t-il, regardant Pietro sourire.

\- Merci pour le aussi. Dit Pietro en posant les pieds à terre. Clint se redressa également puis regarda sa chemise. Ouverte, puis regarda Pietro enfiler son maillot.

\- Comment ça se fait que t'es torse nu toi? Demanda Clint en se massant le crâne tout en se demandant pourquoi il appréciait de plus en plus Pietro.

\- Toi aussi tu l'es. Répondit seulement Pietro qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- J'ai... Quelques chose sur le dos. Dit Clint en se débattant avec sa chemise pour la remettre à peu près correctement. "J'ai trop bu... Mal au crâne... " Chuchota t-il.

\- Ça s'est sûre. C'est de ta faute! Dit aussitôt Pietro.

\- Non! Se défendit t-il.

\- Si! Dit le jeune en fronçant les yeux.

\- OK... Céda finalement Clint... "Hey... Il s'est passé quelques chose hier?"

\- Tu te souviens pas? Demanda Pietro.

\- Pas vraiment. Alors? Demanda Clint aussitôt pour tenter de savoir si ils s'étaient rapprochés Pietro et lui.

\- Non... Dit seulement Pietro en se frottant le visage.

\- Quoi non! Je me réveille à côté de toi, la chemise ouverte, toi t'es carrément torse nu!... Dis-moi .. S'te plait faut que je sache. Insista Clint.

\- Il s'est rien passé Clint... T'es un gars bien... Meme bourré, t'es parfait. Mentit celui-ci.

\- Oh! Un compliment du Maximoff dès le réveil. Cette journée s'annonce épique!" Lanca t-il. Le "t'es parfait." surpris Clint. Tout compte fait, Pietro n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il le pensait, bien au contraire. "Oh putain !" Dit-il en regardant l'heure... "Je dois aller chercher les gosses chez ma belle soeur! Là, c'est sûre la journée va être épique... Surtout si j'arrive en retard." Ajouta t-il.

\- Allez prépare toi... Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Ouaip. Dit Clint en s'étirant comme un chat. Wanda sortie à ce moment là. Elle regarda légèrement gênée Clint qui reboutonnait sa chemise. Il enfila sa veste puis ils partirent en direction de la tour Stark.

Dans la voiture c'était bien calme, la nuit avait été courte pour tout le monde. L'un se demandait si oui ou non, il devait avouer a Clint qu'ils s'étaient finalement embrassés et qu'il a dû les stopper avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin.

L'autre tentait de retrouver ses souvenirs. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Pietro et lui? Et aussi pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Peut-être que cette soirée les avaient finalement rapproché ? Pietro lui avait peut-être montré une autre facette de sa personnalité. Peut-être bien même qu'ils étaient devenus amis pendant cette soirée.

Wanda, elle était silencieuse également et était mal à l'aise pour eux.


	4. Chapter finale

Quatrième et dernier chapitre .

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

Dans quoi je me suis fourré.

Chapitre 4.

Ce fut à 11h, que Clint déposa les jumeaux au pied de la tour, il leur fit un bref signe de la main et alla chercher ses enfants, pour ensuite les accompagner chez Laura puis revenir enfin à la tour.

Pietro grimpa dans l'ascenseur, l'esprit ailleurs.

\- C'était tendu dans la bagnole. Dit Wanda en faisant une grimace.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Lacha Pietro en soupirant.

\- Alors... Il s'est passé quoi?

\- Il s'est passé que je l'ai embrassé et j'aurais pas dû... Il était déchiré. Dit Pietro les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- Et donc?

\- Bah, rien... Il ... Je... Il avait envie de plus... Mais je voulais pas profiter de son état d'ébriété.

\- Et ta ceinture débouclé!

\- C'est à ce moment que je lui ai dis stop.

\- Tu lui a dis stop? Je pensais que t'en rêvais...

\- En rêve mais... il était bourré... Pas comme ça.. Et je pense pas qu'il le veuille de toute facon. Wanda! Maintenant que j'ai gouté ses lèvres... je suis pas sûre de savoir survivre sans lui... Se plaignit le frère.

\- Mon pauvre chéri... Mais... T'es sûre qu'il veut pas? Il avait l'air plutôt ouvert hier. Dit la soeur.

\- Parce qu'il avait trop bu. Mon dieu! j'ai failli abuser de lui... Heureusement qu'il se souvient de rien.

\- Il se souvient pas? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Nope ...

\- Tant mieux dans un sens. Ce serait con de foutre en l'air. Votre amitié... Dit Wanda.

\- Quel amitié ! Clint et moi on se bouffe la gueule à longueur de journée. Dit Pietro en haussant les épaules.

\- Pas hier... Dit-elle en sortant de l'ascenseur.

\- Ça! c'est sûre! Dit Pietro en levant les yeux se souvenant de l'excitation de Clint.

À peine arrivé à l'étage que Natasha venait aux nouvelles.

\- Clint n'est pas avec vous? Demanda la veuve noire.

\- Il devait aller chercher ses enfants... Dit Pietro en s'affalant à la table de la cuisine.

\- Vous avez passé une mauvaise nuit? Demanda t-elle aussitôt.

\- Trop courte. Murmura Wanda.

\- Trop crispante. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Hey les twins! Cria Tony.

\- Ne crie pas par pitié. Se plaignit Wanda.

\- On croyait que vous n'alliez jamais rentrer. Vous avez dormi où?

\- À l'hôtel... Dit Wanda.

\- Merci Stark. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Hein... Dit Tony qui ne comprenait pas le merci qui lui était destiné. "À trois?" Ajouta t-il en souriant largement.

\- Oui... Lâcha Wanda.

\- Dans le même lit? Demanda Nath.

\- Non! Répondit-elle.

\- Alors toi et Clint... Vous... Insinua Stark.

\- Non! Rala t-elle.

Natasha et Tony se regardèrent, puis la veuve noire joua la maman. "Allez-vous reposez un peu." Les jumeaux n'attendirent pas une secondes et allèrent se jeter sur les canapés.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont couché ensemble? Il s'est passé un truc... C'est obligé.

\- C'est pas le style de Clint de faire ça. Mais ce qui m'étonne c'est que j'ai reçu aucun message de Clint se plaignant des jumeaux. Répondit Nath.

\- Donc il a du passé une bonne soirée. Dit Tony souriant.

\- Avec Wanda? Dit Nath.

\- Oh putain... Ça va tranquille le Barton. 172 de chambre d'hôtel et 210 $ de consommation. Rala Stark en lisant le SMS de sa banque.

\- En même temps à sa place t'aurais fais la même chose. Dit Nath pour le défendre.

\- Hum pas faux...

Clint revint vers 15h, il avait été chercher ses enfants et les avait déposer à la ferme avant de revenir à la tour.

\- Salut... Dit Clint en jetant ses clefs tout en s'installant à la table de la cuisine.

\- Salut alors?! Dit aussitôt Nath surexcité.

\- Alors quoi? T'es toutes seule? Demanda t-il.

\- Ils sont encore en mission. Tony à un rendez-vous à Stark industrie... Ah, Thor est là si tu veux... Il est dans le salon.

\- Non merci et les jumeaux? Demanda t-il seulement.

\- Ils dorment... dans le salon aussi. Bon allez Clint accouche! Lacha Nath en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Accoucher quoi! Lança Clint en se massant le crâne.

\- Avec Wanda.

\- Quoi avec Wanda...

\- Avec 200$ de picole... t'as dû te lâcher t'es bien moins crispé quand tu picoles... Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Il s'est rien passé ! Enfin je crois... Dit-il.

\- Comment ça je crois?! T'en ai pas sûre? Dit Nath les yeux grand ouvert.

\- Me souviens plus à partir de l'hôtel... Mais Wanda à dormi seule... Donc ça va. Dit

hil en buvant une gorgée de café dans la tasse de Nath.

\- Ah... Stark va te tuer au fait... Dit-elle en faisant la grimace.

\- Oh ça va je le rembourserai au pire...

\- Attend Wanda à dormi seule. T'as dormi seul toi? Demanda aussitôt la veuve noire.

\- Avec Pietro. Répondit il.

\- Avec Pietro! Mais... Je sais pas si tu t'en rend compte mais quand t'es bourré... T'es chaud! Souffla t-elle.

\- Mais il s'est rien passé. Se tue t-il à lui dire.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais?! En plus on sait tout les deux que tu n'es pas indifférent face aux mecs... Ajouta t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Ah Nath tais-toi! Il s'est rien passé je te dis... Il me le dirait non? Demanda Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Il t'aime bien, ça se voit... T'as pas mal au cul? Dit-elle en pouffant. Peut-être qu'il t'a violé... Lacha t-elle en riant.

\- N'importe quoi, bon, allez, je vais me reposer moi aussi. Soupira t-il en se traînant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il était presque 18h lorsque, Clint se réveilla. Il prit tout d'abord une douche puis retourna dans le salon. Les jumeaux étaient assis sur le canapé, tout deux un bol de soupe dans les mains.

\- Ça va pas les gosses? Demanda Clint inquièt de voir Pietro avec une soupe.

\- On a la crève. Dit Wanda.

\- Ben, tiens, t'es là toi! Ça va 200$ d'hôtel, 200$ de conso ça va tranquille. Dit Tony en lavant un sourcil.

\- C'est de ta faute, fallait les accompagner et j'étais bourré, j'allais pas conduire bourré si? Se défendit l'agent.

\- Mouais... Dit Tony en levant un sourcil septique.

\- Ça va pas Wanda? Demanda Clint.

\- Elle a mal au crâne... Moi aussi. Dit Pietro en posant sa main sur son propre front. "J'ai encore de la fièvre." Ajouta t-il.

\- Tu peux pas le savoir sur toi. Dit Clint en plaquant sa main sur le front de Pietro. "T'es un peu chaud... Et toi?" Enchaina Clint en passant sa main sur le front de Wanda. "Toi ça va... Mais toi... Tu ferais mieux de prendre quelques chose... Tu veux que je ramène quelques chose?"

\- Hummm. Fit Pietro...

Clint se leva et parti dans la cuisine. Il fouilla les armoires mais ni trouva pas grand chose. Il se retourna et fut nez à nez avec Pietro. Ils étaient proches... Bien trop proche..

\- T'as trouve quelques chose? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- Non... Dit Clint le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il regarda les lèvres de Pietro, celui-ci lui fit un magnifique sourire bien qu'il soit malade à en crever. "Je... Je vais aller voir dans mes affaires... je dois avoir ce qu'il faut... Va t'asseoir..." Articula t-il.

Il regarda Pietro retourner vers le salon puis parti vers sa chambre. Son coeur battait encore la chamade... Pourquoi Pietro faisait battre son coeur aussi vite? Certe, Pietro lui plaisait physiquement. Il se souvint même de la pulsion qu'il a eut la première fois qu'il l'avait croisé mais de là à ce qu'il fasse battre son coeur aussi vite... Clint tenta de faire abstraction à tout ça et chercha un médoc pour les jumeaux. Il tomba sur une boîte d'aspirine. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine remplit deux verre d'eau et plongea les médocs avant de rejoindre les autres.

\- Tenez... buvez ça... Dit Clint sans même regarder Pietro.

Les jumeaux burent leurs verres puis Pietro se leva.

\- Bon, allez, je vais me coucher. Dit Pietro.

\- Je te suits frangin. Déclara sa soeur aussitôt.

Clint regarda les jumeaux partir puis se leva lui aussi. "Bonne nuit, je vais me coucher aussi."

Natasha et Tony se regardèrent puis courirent jusqu'au couloir afin d'espionner Barton.

\- Attendez... Il faut que je te parle. Maximoff se tourna face à lui. Les deux espions se cachèrent aussitôt en voyant Pietro se tourner face à eux. Alors que Wanda continuait sa route pour ne pas les gêner.

\- Je me doute que ma chemise ne s'est pas ouverte toute seule. Et je doute également que tu enlève ton t-shirt mais pas ton Jean pour dormir... Il s'est passé quelques chose... Peut-être que c'est rien pour toi mais pour moi ça ne l'est pas... Entamma de suite Clint.

\- Oublie ça Clint... T'inquiète pas je t'ai dis. T'es quelqu'un de bien. Dit Pietro en repartant vers l'ascenseur.

\- Hey... Dit Clint en lui attrapant la main... "Il s'est passé quoi? Tu m'as embrassé ? Tu m'as fais des propositions indécentes? Demanda Clint en ricanant. "Dis-moi! On a fait quelques chose toi et moi? J'espère que j'ai rien fais de déplacé non plus."

\- On s'est embrassé... Avoua t-il en soupirant. Sous les yeux médusés des deux espions qui se regardaient les yeux grand ouvert. "Enfin je t'ai embrassé, tu... Tu as voulu aller plus loin mais je t'en ai empêché... T'étais déchiré et c'était le bazar dans ta tête. J'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, je suis désolé... " Finit par dire le Maximoff.

\- C'est toujours un peu le bazar dans ma tête... Désolé si j'ai pu... mais quoiqu'il s'est passé... J'espère que ca changera rien... enfin que tu me déteste pas plus... Dit Clint un peu troublé.

\- Tu m'as dis que... Bafouilla Pietro en regardant le sol.

\- Je t'ai dis quoi... Souffla Clint.

\- Que... Je te plaisais... un peu... Ajouta t-il.

Clint bloqua sur les mots de Pietro... Il lui aurait dit qu'il lui plaisait?! Peut-être que... Peut-être que.. Il avait réellement des sentiments amoureux...

\- J'en doute pas... Dit Clint en réalisant que c'était possible, et qu'il avait probablement des sentiments envers lui.

\- Tu dis ça à tout le monde quand t'es bourré! Je sais, j'ai compris... Lâcha Pietro.

\- Non non... C'est juste que... Tu me plais... Avoua t-il. "Je t'ai dis un peu?"

\- Euh... Dit Pietro troublé par ce que venait de dire l'archer, son archer...

Clint soupira et attira Pietro contre lui, puis il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux du coureur. "Parce que tu me plais pas qu'un peu, mais beaucoup." Ajouta Clint... Pietro releva les yeux vers son archer, Clint lui caressa le visage puis lui déposa un baiser avant de dire. " Mais dans quoi je me suis fourré..."

FIN.


End file.
